Arcadia
by Valsed
Summary: Una extraña visita llevar a los shamanes a recorrer un lugar lleno Hadas, Ondinas, Gnomos, Duendes y demas criaturas etereas –Suspendido–
1. Viaje

**Arcadia**

««»»

Advertencia: Shounen ai

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1: Viaje**

Los shamanes Yoh, Len, Horo-horo, Fausto junto con Anna, Pilika, Jun vivían todos en la pensión, Manta como costumbre solía visitarlos, también vivía con ellos un visitante que no tenían previsto. Hao había sobrevivido a la pelea de shamanes y poco tiempo después fue a vivirse con su hermano, para descubrir como fue que Yoh lo venció, llevaban 3 meses de relativa calma, relativa porque todos conocemos a nuestros queridos Shamanes.

Terminaban de desayunar cuando sintieron la presencia de un ser poderoso por los alrededores, todos se dirigieron al lugar de la emanación de poder, al llegar vieron una mujer de cabello turquesa que parecía herida, al cercarse vieron que parecía estar herida, ella al escucharlos los ataco, Yoh y los demás hicieron su posesión de objetos para defenderse del ataque de energía que la extraña mujer les lanzo, ese ataque les hizo pensar que era enemiga, y muy poderosa pues apenas salieron librados, se prepararon para atacar, Yoh y Hao se lanzaron primero al ataque, pues incluso para el ultimo el poder del ataque le sorprendió.

¿?: -ALTO-

Pero no pudieron detenerse y ataque llego, pero no dio en su objetivo, vieron que alguien conocido se levantaba con esfuerzo, al parecer había logrado bloquear parte del ataque, pues seguía vivo, él chico camino hacia la mujer, que al verlo cambio su forma a la de una hada.

Ly: -estas bien?- le pregunto a la hada, quien afirmo con la cabeza. La hada tenia el cabello azul con algunos cabellos lilas, largo hasta las cintura, ondulado y con una diadema de perlas, su ropa era un vestido largo, de color oscuro, parecía hecho de varias capas de tela traslúcida, sus ojos eran cafés, su piel era blanca, con orejas puntiagudas, tenia alas de mariposa en tono azul con purpura.

Yoh: -Lyserg?- pregunto con temor, esperando que su amigo le dijera algo -estas...bien?-

Ly: si Yoh, no te preocupes-, vio a todos los presentes, se detuvo un rato viendo a Hao, pero su rostro no mostró señal alguna de enojo, sintió un leve movimiento en su hombro, para ver que la hada lo llamaba, volteo de nuevo a ver a Yoh -me dio gusto de verlos de nuevo, pero tengo prisa, pero les prometo visitarlos- dicho esto giro y se alejo sin decir nada.

Yoh y los demás vieron con sorpresa la actitud de su amigo, durante el tiempo que lo conocieron sabia que era algo extraño, pero no de esa forma. No sabían que pensar, primero la aparición de esa hada y luego la llegada de Lyserg, además de que nadie les había dicho por que esa hada los había atacado. Voltearon a ver a su amigo, y vieron que le costaba trabajo caminar, sin duda si había sido lastimado.

HH: -Lyserg, espera-, pero el peliverde parecía no escuchar

Yoh: -Lyserg-

Pronto fue alcanzado, tuvieron que detenerlo, pues el ingles no tenia intenciones de detenerse.

Ly: -qué, por que me detienen?-

Len: -qué es lo que pasa?, quien es ella? Y donde esta morphin?- pregunto al darse cuenta que el espíritu acompañante de Lyserg no estaba presente.

HH: -la volvistes a cambiar, por un espíritu acompañante mas poderoso?-

Lyserg lo golpe, sin mucha fuerza pues estaba adolorido y cansado, Horo solo volteo la cara. -no repitas, eso JAMAS- dijo con enojo -me arrepiento de lo que hice, y jamas volvería hacerle lo mismo- hablo con tristeza

Yoh: -entonces que pasa?- pregunto Yoh

Anna: -ese ser es muy poderoso para ser una simple hada- comento Anna

Hao: -estoy de acuerdo- apoyo Hao

Ly: -ella es Fees(1), reina de las Hadas y gobernante del reino de la luz en Arcadia-, dijo de manera rápida, para después conseguir liberarse y proseguir con su camino -les diré mas, cuando vuelva, por el momento tengo prisa- dijo sin voltear

Ma: -Arcadia, ese lugar se supone que no existe- Lyserg no comento nada

Yoh: -espera Lyserg, a donde vas con tanta prisa, y en ese estado, por lo menos deja que Fausto te atienda-

Ly: -no te preocupes, estoy bien-, todos desesperados por no obtener la información que querían, optaron por obligarlo, Hao que era el mas interesado, en descubrir todo ese nuevo mundo, y sobre todo sorprendido por el poder de la pequeña criatura, convoco a su espíritu de fuego y con él, atrapo a Lyserg

Hao: -no te soltare, hasta que nos digas todo-

Ly: -y por que tanto interés?- pregunto con enojo

Hao: -eso no te incumbe-

Ly: -y esto a ti tampoco-

Hao: -o claro que si me incumbe, ahora habla-

Ly: -qué quieren saber?- pregunto resignado, pero con claro tono de fastidio

Len: -primero a donde vas con tanta prisa?-

Ly: -a Escocia-

Anna: -a que?-

Ly: -ahí esta la entrada al reino de Arcadia- dio un suspiro -si desean saber mas, acompáñenme les explicare todo en el camino-. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Hao seguía sin soltar a Lyserg -Hao podrías soltarme-

Hao: -no, no quiero que te escapes-

Pilika: -por cierto como iremos a Escocia?-

Anna: -en un avión de Len-

Len: -QUÉ-

Jun: -si hermano, la dinastía Tao se encargara de todo-, y Len se resigno, era difícil para él contradecir a su hermana

Ma: -por lo menos no me encargo eso a mi- penso

Anna: -Manta, tu pagaras los gastos- el pequeño solo suspiro con resignación

««»»

Ya en el avión, que poseía los mismos muebles que una casa, estaba todos sentados en lo que representaría una sala, listos para hacer mas preguntas a Lyserg.

Ly: -como veo que tienen muchas dudas, les contare todo-

_Hace dos meses, una Hada de nombre Melody llego a mi casa, al parecer notaron el aumento de poder de Morphin y decidieron investigar, ella logro ver la amistad que había entre nosotros y me gane su confianza, algo difícil pues los seres elementales como Melody son muy desconfiadas de los humanos. Morphin y yo fuimos invitados al reino de Arcadia a nombre de la reina Fees. Fuimos recibidos en una fiesta, pues algo que les encantan a las Hadas son las fiestas, yo abandone el lugar días después, pues aun con el apoyo de la reina, las demás criaturas se sentían incomodas con mi presencia ahí, Morphin pidió quedarse mas tiempo y la deje que disfrutara de ese lugar, con los suyos. Me sentí un poco triste, pero la comprendí ella había sufrido mucho por mi culpa, y era lo menos que podía hacer._

_Días después Melody fue por mi, avisándome el Folk el rey de los duendes y gobernante del reino de las sombras en Arcadia, había atacado el reino de la luz y había atrapado a varias hadas entre ellas Morphin. Al llegar a Arcadia me di cuenta que Fees se preparaba para la batalla, la apoyaban no solo las hadas, sino también las Sílfides, Ninfas, Brownies, Ents y las Ondinas; pues sabían que esta guerra seria muy grande, pues a pesar de que ambas partes del reino de Arcadia no mantenían buena relación, siempre hubo paz entre ellos, por eso el ataque al reino de Fees, fue un claro símbolo de guerra para todos, pedí a la reina acompañarlos, al principio no quiso pero sabia que aun podía ayudar, pues los soldados X, me permitieron quedarme con los ángeles de mis compañeros, y podía ayudar de alguna forma._

_El enfrentamiento no seria solo contra el Rey folk y sus duendes, sino tambien lo Goblins, Gnomos, Pixies, Sirenas, y Chanekes; el día de la batalla Folk tenia a las hadas prisioneras cerca de él, no pude contenerme al ver a Morphin cautiva y corrí hacia él, tarde descubrió que el poder de las criaturas elementales como se hacen llamar ellos mismo, son muy poderosos, sobre todo porque viven en su elemento, los espíritus de la naturaleza como Morphin y Kororo que viven con los humanos pierden mucho de su poder, supongo que también el espíritu de fuego- Hao sonrío, al descubrir nuevas posibilidades de aumentar su poder -Fees logro salvarme, y decidí tomar las cosas con calma, la pelea había durado mucho, y Fees intento un ataque especial, que extrañamente afecto a mis ángeles, supongo que por ser seres de luz, el ataque fue muy poderoso para Fees, y termino transportándonos a este lugar, fui a investigar donde estabamos en lo que ella se recuperaba cuando sentí que iba a atacar y el resto ya lo saben._

HH: -por eso van ahora a Escocia?-

Ly: -si, necesitamos saber que sucedió... y si Morphin esta bien- dijo con tristeza

Yoh: -vamos Lyserg, seguro que esta bien-

Ly: -eso espero-

HH: -Lyserg, perdona por lo que te dije hace rato, no sabia lo que decía-

Ly: -no te preocupes-

Jun: -sabes has cambiado mucho-, Lyserg volteo a verla con curiosidad -te siento mas maduro-

Ma: -estoy de acuerdo-

Ly: -supongo que es por estar en medio de una guerra- hizo una media sonrisa

Anna: -y no vas a preguntar porque esta Hao con nosotros?-, pues noto que Lyserg no mostró el odio de siempre al ver al shaman de fuego

Ly: -mm, me lo dirán?-

HH: -pues, te dire que vive con nosotros, para descubrir como fue vencido por Yoh, aunque todos creemos que no ha cambiado-

Ly: -y ustedes lo han visto cambiado?-, nadie contesto a la pregunta de Lyserg, su actitud era la de siempre, pero convivir con él era agradable, y no querían molestar a su amigo con su comentario, el peliverde volteo hacia Hao -has cambiado?- dijo Lyserg para después cerrar los ojos con un gesto de dolor

Hao: -no, aun quiero aumentar mi poder y crear mi mundo perfecto de shamanes-. Todos quedaron sorprendido ante la respuesta, Hao no había cambiado, solo buscaba la manera de hacerse fuerte, y para colmo convivía con ellos con todo el cinismo.

Len: -Hao que te crees?-

Hao: -aunque,... bueno de que se quejan, yo nunca les mentí, además deberían estar mas preocupados por su amigo- dijo Hao, mientras señalaba a Lyserg, que estaba por desmayarse.

-¤--¤--¤-

Al despertar no reconoció el lugar, trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo le dolía, vio a Fees quien le explico a su manera lo que paso.

_« Flash back »_

Yoh: -Fausto- llamo angustiado

El doctor realizo su trabajo con intervenciones de los demás preguntando como estaba. No contesto en ninguna ocasión hasta que termino.

Fa: -estara bien, solo necesita descansar- aclaro

HH: -pues la verdad es un milagro que sobreviviera, recibió el ataque de Hao e Yoh directo, además que había gastado su energía en la batalla-

Hao: -no fue directo, creo un escudo a tiempo, parece que ha aumentado su poder, aun sin su hada-

Pk: -si que cambia la gente en una guerra-

Anna: -cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Escocia?-

Len: -en tres horas-

««»»

Pk: -ahora que hacemos?, Lyserg aun no despierta y no entendemos a la hada-

Len: -nos quedaremos en un hotel hasta que despierte-

Jun: -pues yo espero que todo salga bien-

Yoh: -todo saldrá bien, ya verán-

_« Fin Flash back »_

Ly: -así que estuve inconsciente tres días- se incorporarse con dificultad -ya perdimos mucho tiempo, es mejor que nos vayamos- Fees afirmo con un gesto de preocupación

Fees:...

¿?: -a donde crees que vas?- escucho al llegar a la puerta, se dio vuelta para ver quien le hablaba

Ly: -eso no te importa?- contesto con enojo

Hao: -me importa y mucho-

Ly: -no entiendo tu interés-

Hao: -tu mismo dijistes que ese reino daría mas poder a mi espíritu de fuego-

Ly: -si, pero solo en ese reino, una vez que regreses al mundo humano perderás ese poder-

Hao: -eso no importa- durante la platica Hao estuvo caminando hasta llegar frente a Lyserg, quien empezó a sentirse nervioso por la cercanía, pero no cambio su gesto de enojo.

Ly: -como quieras, ahora déjame salir- pues Hao había puesto una mano en la perilla

Hao: -necesitas descansar-

Ly: -no tengo tiempo para eso-

En eso se escucharon pasos acercarse, Hao se alejo de la puerta, movimiento que aprovecho Lyserg para salir, pero apenas abrió la puerta fue interceptado por los demás.

Yoh: -estas mejor Lyserg?-

Ly: -si-

Fa: -por que estas levantado?, necesitar descansar-

Ly: -estoy mejor, además necesito irme- dijo mientras trataba de salir -gracias por traerme- comento antes de perder el equilibrio

Len: -ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie, como piensas caminar?- interrogo mientras lo sujetaba, Lyserg no contesto, mientras era visto de manera extraña por Horo

Yoh: -duerme, ya es de noche, mañana en la mañana te acompañaremos-

Ly: -por eso me tengo que ir, así llegare antes del amanecer, la puerta a Arcadia solo permanece abierta durante el alba-

Hao: -entonces hay que irnos- dijo mientras se hacia presente con los demás

Yoh: -qué hacías ahí escondido?-

Hao: -no escuchastes, hay que irnos para llegar a tiempo- ignoro la pregunta

Pk: -Lyserg puedes caminar?-

Ly: -tendre-

Hao: -no es necesario caminar, iremos en el espíritu de fuego- comento mientras salía del cuarto donde descansaba el ingles

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Se darán cuenta de la ausencia de dos Shamanes, bueno primero Ryu me cae mal, así que no lo puse, y sobre Chocolove, ese si me cae bien, pero no me salían sus diálogos, así que perdonen su ausencia. Espero comentarios y sugerencias y demas.


	2. Llegando a Arcadia

**Arcadia**

««»»

Gracias ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL por tu review

Advertencia: Shonen ai

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2: Llegando a Arcadia**

Habían llegado a un valle, con un río que atravesaba un par de montañas, el lugar era hermoso, con gran variedad de flores y pasto verde de muy bello tono. En ese valle había uno extraño montículo de piedra, que formaban un circulo, en el centro del circulo había extraños símbolos. Aun faltaba para el amanecer, y se acomodaron en el pasto mientras esperaban.

Len se encontraba algo separado de los demás, cuando se acerco Horo -Len, como crees que sea ese lugar?-

Len: -hn-

HH: -nunca he escuchado de ese lugar- dijo mientras se sentaba a lado del chino

Len: -son parte de las leyendas europeas, es normal que no las sepamos-

HH: -mm, crees que nos toque participar en la guerra-

Len: -no lo se, Lyserg a estado muy misterioso, creo que no nos ha dicho todo- Len abrazo a Horo y lo hizo recargarse en su hombro

HH: -aun le cuesta trabajo confiar en la gente-

Len: -si, pero creo que ahora es por otra cosa, además vistes que no a tratado de atacar a Hao, como siempre lo hacia, creo que él ya sabia que Hao estaba vivo y vivía con nosotros-

HH: -tu crees?-

En eso Lyserg se levanto, aun le costaba trabajo moverse, se acerco al montículo, y giro para ver a los demás que ya estaban aproximándose.

Ly: -gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, y cuando se resuelva todo iré a visitarlos- y volteo de nuevo hacia el montículo

Hao: -nosotros vamos contigo-

HH: -si, además todavía no te has recuperado-

Ly: -bueno- dijo girando un poco la cara -no es que no quiera que me acompañen, sino que no pueden-

Yoh: -como que no podemos?-

Ly: -asi es ningún humano puede entrar al reino de Arcadia sin...- Lyserg fue interrumpido por Fees quien le hablaba sin emitir sonido, pero que al parecer Lyserg entendía

Fees:...

Ly: -pero no...-

Fees:...

Ly: -es muy peligroso, además las demás criaturas no les gustaría tener mas extraños en sus tierras-

Fees:...

Ly: -estas segura?- la hada afirmo con la cabeza y de sus manos salieron 9 luces que Lyserg recibió en sus manos, para después voltear, vieron ahí que esas luces formaban collares con dijes en forma de girasol que resplandecían con chispas de colores. -Fees, dice que nos pueden acompañar, pero deberán seguir las leyes de Arcadia o serán castigados-

Cada uno tomo un collar y se lo pusieron -con esto vamos a poder entrar?- pregunto Jun

Ly: -si, y no se lo quiten, porque ese collar significa el permiso para estar ahí, y no ser considerados invasores-

Anna: -cuáles son las leyes?-

Ly: -la primera y la mas importante, jamas dañar a algún habitante de Arcadia, aun cuando sean atacados- en eso una luz comenzó a salir del centro del montículo, todos se quedaron asombrados

Tan pronto se recuperaron del asombro siguieron con las preguntas -eso quiere decir que si nos atacan, no podremos defendernos?- aclaro Hao

Ly: -pueden defenderse, pero no contraatacar-

Len: -entonces no participaremos en la guerra?-

Ly: -no-

Hao: -y tu por que si pudistes participar?-

Ly: -por que estoy siendo afectado, como tienen a Morphin atrapada, para mi es una ofensa, y puedo hacer lo que sea para rescatarla- dijo con algo de dolor -la segunda regla mas importante es jamas, pero jamas acepten algo de alguna de las criaturas incluyendo comida y agua-

HH: -y entonces que comeremos?-

Ly: -solo podemos aceptar lo que nos da Fees y su corte real, pero nada mas-

Ma: -por que no podemos aceptar nada?-

Ly: -porque son criaturas bromistas y tramposas por naturaleza, lo que les pudieran dar podría ser una broma inocente, pero ellos no comprenden la gravedad de las cosas, y podría ser que la broma fuera mortal-

Anna: -si son así, como es que están ahora en una guerra?-

Ly: -ambos reinos han estado siempre en paz, no estoy seguro de porque Folk ataco, pero lo que si se, es que todas las criaturas elementales de Arcadia jamas considerarían la guerra como una broma-, Lyserg volteo a ver la columna de luz que ahora formaba un portal que resplandecía en muchos colores -démonos prisa, que la puerta pronto se cerrara

Todos entraron después de Lyserg, llegaron a un túnel de arbustos y flores, el camino eran una escaleras de piedra, que bajaba, al llegar al final, pudieron contemplar un enorme paraje de arboles, plantas y flores, algunas criaturas podían verse, el cielo era de un azul claro, las nubes aprecian algodón que formaban figuras perfectas, se podía admirar el sol sin sentir dolor, resplandores de colores aparecían en cielo, se escuchaban melodías y cantos por los alrededores, era un lugar hermoso, se habían quedaron ahí admirando, hasta que la voz de Lyserg los saco de su encanto.

Ly: -vamonos, iremos primero al Castillo de Fees-

Todos lo siguieron sin dejar de contemplar el lugar, el paisaje iba cambiando, los arboles aumentaban, hasta llegar a un bosque, los arboles estaba frondosos, pero aun así habia mucha luz, el lugar tenia luz propia, algunas criaturas, al ver a los humanos los veían extrañados, pero no se atrevían a nada, por el amuleto que llevaban y por estar con la reina.

-¤--¤--¤-

Salieron del bosque y vieron una enorme cascada, que dibujaba un arcoiris, la cascada formaba un río donde se podían admirar los espíritus del agua, del otro lado del río había un castillo plateado que con los rayos del sol liberaba pequeñas chispas doradas, al estar frente al castillo, pequeñas personitas los recibieron, Fees fue recibida con sonrisas y abrazos, Lyserg también recibió muchos gestos de bienvenida, el resto del grupo se extraño al ver que eran ignorados.

La reina Fees, pareció hablar, y algunas de las criaturas, comenzaron a saludarlos. Al acercarse al castillo, vieron que era muy pequeño para ellos, Lyserg se sentó frente a un gran balcón, a pesar de que el pasto se veía cubierto por el rocío, no estaba húmedo, los demás también se sentaron. Las Hadas comenzaron a platicar entre ellos.

HH: -disculpa Lyser, que están diciendo?-

Como respuesta Lyserg alzo una mano para indicar que esperara un momento, al parecer las Hadas platicaban. Luego de varios minutos, el ingles volteo a verlo.

Ly: -Horo-horo, tu entiendes a Kororo-

HH: -si-

Ly: -tal vez si te concentras un poco mas puedas entender el idioma de las hadas-

HH: -crees?- Horo volteo a ver a Len -tu que piensas?-

Len: -que si puedes, no has sentido que Kororo aumento su poder, eso a ti también te afecta-

HH: -mm, voy a intentar- el ainu cerro los ojos, y logro escuchar murmullos -he escuchado sus voces, pero no logro entenderles-

Len: -lo harás mas delante-

Hao: -hablan sobre lo que paso, después de que desaparecieron- hablo, y todos los humanos voltearon a verlo

Yoh: -los entendiste?-

Hao: -un poco, yo también aumente mis poderes, lo puedo sentir, es grandioso- los presentes se asustaron con las palabras, si Hao seguía con sus intenciones, no era bueno que aumentara su poder.

Lyserg se levanto, todos lo miraron fijamente, desconocía las costumbre de ese reino, y sobre todo no sabían que sucedería. Vieron salir una mujer de cabello castaño cubierto por una mascada satín verde, su vestido también era verde con una capa amarilla sujeta al pecho, y otra mascada amarilla sujetando una rosa en la cintura, en el pecho tenia un amuleto dorado con una piedra roja, sus pies no se veían, una densa neblina la cubría. Vieron que Lyserg le hizo una reverencia y a excepción de Hao y Anna, todos lo imitaron.

HH: -quién es ella?-

Ly: -ella es Lullaby la Doncella de los espíritus del bosque, algo así como su reina- explico -parece que quiere ayudar-, Lullaby entro en la platica.

Jun: -Lyserg, podías decirnos que tanto dice, ya llevábamos mucho aquí y aun no sabemos que pasa

Ly: -perdonen,... bueno cuando llegamos Melody explico que la magia de la reina si funciono, y logro petrificar a la mayoría del ejercito de Folk, el resto huyo, mientras Flora la consejera de la reina ordeno también la retirada temiendo que Fees hubiera muerto, bueno eso es en resumen lo que acaban de hablar-

Jun: -vaya, así que ahora con la llegada de la reina, hay mas ventajas de ganar-

HH: -y aun mas con la llegada de Lullaby-

Lyserg agacho la cabeza con tristeza en ese momento -no, ella esta aquí porque sus tierras han sido atacadas por las salamandras, ellos son la única raza en Arcadia que son guerreros por naturaleza-

Fa: -entonces, la ventaja ahora la tienen ellos-

Ly: -si- contesto con tristeza

Ma: -que haran ahora?-

Ly: -se reunirá de nuevo todo el consejo para decidir que se hara-. En ese momento una hada de de cabello castaño en dos trenzas y de piel morena se acerco al grupo, Lyserg le sonrío -ella es Melody, y dice que la sigamos, nos darán un lugar donde descansar, pues el consejo se tardara en reunirse-

Yoh: -no debería estar el consejo ya formado?-

Ly: -cuando la reina desapareció cada líder regreso a sus tierras para protegerlas- contesto sin mirarlo, comenzó a caminar y fue seguido por el resto

Melody los llevo, por un camino de loseta, alejándose un poco de la cordillera donde se formaba la cascada, el lugar no era un bosque pero tenia muchos arboles, llegaron hasta una glorieta, y a la derecha una cabaña, a lo lejos se podía observar otra cascada, Melody les indico que entraran a la cabaña, era pequeña, pero había espacio suficiente para ellos.

Lyserg subió al segundo piso, aun estaba cansado y decidió dormir, sabia que recuperar a Morphin seria difícil pero no dejaría que lo vencieran. Los demás se pusieron a recorrer la cabaña, otros se acomodaron, y alguno que otro a buscar comida.

HH: -ahora que hacemos?-, con comida en sus manos

Len: -pues nada, solo esperar- contesto invitándolo a sentarse junto a él -no puedes comer con educación?- exclamo al ver como se atascaba con la comida

HH: -no-

Pk: -creen que podamos ayudar- comento, deteniendo una futura pelea

Yoh -a donde vas?- pregunto a Hao que pretendía salir

Hao: -a pasear un rato-

Yoh: -tal vez no sea prudente-

Hao: -vamos Yoh, son seres pacíficos, además no nos dijeron nada de que debiéramos permanecer aquí-

Yoh: -pero..-

Hao: -nos vemos- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de él

Anna se levantó en ese momento -vamos Yoh-

Yoh: -a donde- pregunto con duda

Anna: -a entrenar, estoy segura que este lugar te ayudara a ser mas fuerte- ya estaba en la puerta

Yoh: -si Annita- contesto con resignación, los demás lo miraron con pena

Ma: -yo te acompaño-

Yoh: -gracias Manta-

Pk: -hermano tu también vas entrenar, veremos hasta donde ha aumentado tu poder- dijo con entusiasmo, Horo suspiro triste

Len: -vamos yo te acompaño, no quiero ser el único que se quede aquí sin aprovechar los beneficios de este lugar, además este nunca fue un viaje de paseo-

Jun: -Len-

-¤--¤--¤-

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando Melody llego, y paso por la pequeña sala donde se encontraban Jun y Fausto, subió, poco después bajo con Lyserg.

Ly: -donde están los demás?-

Jun: -salieron a pasear-

Ly: -bueno, yo regreso pronto, si llegan dígales por favor que me esperen-

Jun: -si-, la hada y el ingles salieron.

Pasaron tres horas desde entonces, y los dos únicos que se encontraban habían salido a la glorieta a disfrutar de la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en ese lugar.

Yoh: -estoy cansado- se oyó a lo lejos

HH: -yo también- lo secundo

Len: -son unos perezosos- los regaño

Hao: -no puedo creer que haya sido vencido por alguien tan debilucho-

Yoh: -hay hermano, es que tu no entrenas con Anna- recibió una mirada intimidadora por parte de la Itako

Pk: -Hola chicos, no se aburrieron- pregunto Pilika, ya todos estaban en la glorieta

Jun: -no, este lugar es muy agradable-

Ma: -si se puede sentir-

Hao: -todavia no se levanta?- pregunto discretamente

Jun dudo un poco a la pregunta -a, no, se levanto hace tres horas, Melody, creo que así se llama,... vino por él-

Hao: -no dijo que se tardarían en reunir al consejo?-

Ly: -si eso dije- todos voltearon la vista a ver a Lyserg que llegaba por el mismo camino, por el que llegaron antes

Yoh: -el consejo ya se reunió?-

Ly: -no, me han or... pedido que los vaya a buscar para informarles lo que ha pasado-

Anna: -nosotros te acompañaremos- ordeno

Lyserg bajo la mirada y suspiro -como quieran-

En ese momento llego Melody algo le dijo a Lyserg y se alejo un poco una luz aguamarina la cubrió, al desaparecer la luz la hada había crecido.

Me: -yo también los acompañare- dijo con una dulce voz

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Los personajes como Fees, Melody, y Lullaby, me inspire en unas imágenes que me encontré en Internet, si quieren verlas, manden un review con su email para que se las envíe.


	3. Las Sílfides y los Gnomos

**Arcadia**

««»»

Gracias ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL por tu review, esperando que este capitulo este mas claro.

Advertencia: Shounen ai

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3: Las Sílfides y los Gnomos**

Llevaban mucho tiempo caminando, el paisaje no cambiaba mucho, pero el cielo extrañamente cambiaba de colores repentinamente.

Vieron a lo lejos un bosque en una montaña, entraron en el era algo oscuro, de altos y gruesos arboles; comenzaron a ascender, luces aparecían de repente, estas extrañas apariciones los habían puesto algo tensos.

HH: -oyes Lyserg, que son esas luces?- pregunto algo asustado

Ly: -son las Sílfides, estamos en su reino-

Hao: -y que hacemos aquí?-

Ly: -buscamos a Gracias su reina-

Pk: -y... son pacíficos?- pregunto

Ly: -si, las Sílfides son las criaturas mas tímidas de toda Arcadia-

Len: -ouch-

Jun -que pasa?-

Len: -algo me pego-

Ly: -a de haber sido una Sílfide, son las mas tímidas, pero también las mas bromistas -

Hao: -hey- grito

Jun: -déjenme-

Anna: -grr-

Ma: -ay-

Yoh: -jiji iiii-

HH: -basta-

Pk: -hermano- grito

Fa: -mm- a él no le molestaban las ocurrencias de las Sílfides, y lo dejaron por aburrido

Anna -a ti por que no te molestan?- pregunto a Lyserg, pero solo recibió una sonrisa nerviosa, Melody veía todo con una gran sonrisa.

Y entre quejas y lamentos llegaron a un gran roble, que tenia un gran hueco en la base, había oscurecido y se podía ver la luna. Del hueco salían gran cantidad de pequeñas criaturas resplandecientes y extrañas canciones se escuchaban.

Me:...

Dijo algo en su lengua, y del roble salió una Sílfide que a diferencia de las demás resplandecía de color azul, tenia el cabello corto y sus alas eran de una forma ondulada en sus bordes. Gracias abrió la boca y de ella salió una dulce melodía.

Gr: :.:.:

Pk: -por que canta?-

Ly: -no canta, ellas hablan emitiendo música-

Anna: -y que dice?-

Ly: -ah, pues no estoy seguro, creo que algo sobre que no puede abandonar sus tierras-

Hao: -como que no estas seguro?- pregunto fastidiado

Ly: -el idioma de las sílfides es más difícil para mí-

La música seso y Melody se dirigió a ellos -Gracia dice que no puede abandonar sus tierras pues un grupo de Gnomos han estado causando problemas y nos piden ayuda-

Ma: -crei que desconfiaban de los humanos?-

Me: -si, pero confían en Lyserg y en mi, y además están desesperados por deshacerse de los invasores-

Ly: -les ayudaremos- dijo a Gracias, quien agradeció con un gesto -espérenos, iré con Melody a enfrentarlos- empezó a caminar

HH: -espera, por que siempre nos quieres dejar fuera- comento fastidiado

Ly: dio un suspiro -ya les dije que no pueden atacar a las criaturas, además no quiero que tengan problemas-

Hao: -si esta es una guerra, que mas da si decidimos por algún bando, además si ayudamos a estas criaturas, las demás que son sus aliadas no nos atacaran no es así?-

Me: -así es-

Yoh: -bien, esta decidido, iremos todos- Melody emprendió el camino para que la siguieran, Gracia los acompaño junto con otras 6 Sílfides.

Pk: -no deberíamos esperar a que amanezca- comento Pilika algo asustada al saber que enfrentarían criaturas que nunca creyó que existieran

Ly: -no, ellos salen en las noches si queremos encontrarlo, ahora será el momento adecuado-

Ma: -pero no es necesario que vayamos todos o si?-

Hao: -no- contesto cortante

Pk: -Manta y yo los esperamos aquí-, todos aceptaron.

Llegaron hasta un valle de rocas, había una laguna cerca, Gracia empezó a aletear sus alas con rapidez y emitiendo un leve silbido.

Gr: :.:.:

Me: -prepárense, los Gnomos están cerca-, todos se pusieron en guardia.

Pequeños sombreritos se asomaron sobre las rocas, unos murmullos escucharon todos, los sombreritos desaparecieron

Ly: -tengan cuidado pueden moverse muy rápido y crear ilusiones- advirtió -además de poder atravesar los objetos, pero no son muy inteligentes-

Hao: -vaya, al menos gracias por la informacion- se burlo, recibiendo un gesto de fastidio

Gr: :.:.:

Me: -cuidado-

En eso una neblina los cubrió impidiéndoles ver mas allá de unos centímetros frente a ellos, sin abandonar su posee dieron unos pasos en búsqueda de amenazas, algunos terminaron separados, pero un grito acompañado de varias piedras, los derrumbaron a todos, la neblina no desapareció.

HH: - auch, creí que dijistes que no eran muy inteligentes-

Ly: -pero nunca dije que eran tontos, ellos atacan en grupos-

Jun: -ahora que hacemos?-

Anna: -callarnos- ordeno -si no podemos verlos, podremos escucharlos-

Yoh: -bien pensado Annita-

Todos guardaron silencio, y evitaron cualquier movimiento, se escucharon murmullos a sus alrededor.

Hao: -tengo una idea- dijo mientras llamaba al espíritu de fuego, se elevo y lanzo bolas de fuego a donde se escuchaban los murmullos, la neblina desapareció.

Los Gnomos salieron de sus escondites por el calor y la luz del fuego, corrieron por todos lados, los shamanes lograron verlos y usando su posesión de objetos los derrotaron, las Sílfides crearon pequeñas prisiones de luz y encerraron a los gnomos.

Me: -Lyserg mira haya-

El peliverde, invoco a uno de los ángeles y le ordeno atrapar al Gnomo que se había escapado, pero el Gnomo mostró un gran poder, y logro liberarse, los demás Shamanes se dieron cuenta, y corrieron tras él.

Ly: -Gracia, necesito tu ayuda- Gracia creo pequeños lazos de luz que se unió a su péndulo y lo arrojo de nuevo, el amarre era mas fuerte, el gnomo trataba nuevamente de liberarse pero Yoh se lo impidió.

Yoh: -Amidamaru, espada de buda- grito y el Gnomo cayo inconsciente, siendo encerado por las Sílfides, y lo llevaron con el resto.

Me: -vaya si es Mackin, el Rey de los Gnomos- dijo con asombro -llevémoslo al reino de las Sílfides, ahí lo encerraran, hasta que se decida que hacer-

Ly: -por lo menos ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos por los Gnomos, sin su rey no decidirán atacar-

HH: -creí que seria más difícil-

Me: -bueno, los Gnomos no son criaturas que deban preocuparnos- comento seriamente -mas bien el problema es que las Sílfides son muy débiles-, al decir esas apalabras Gracia libero un rayo de luz sobe Melody, que fue respondida por un resplandor de colores.

Gr: :.:.:

Me:...

-calmate Melody, recuerda que estas peleando contra Gracia- dijo Lyserg, y después volteo a ver a la Reina -disculpe alteza, pero este no es momento para rivalidades-. Ambas criaturas se calmaron con disgusto, un suspiro del ingles se escucho.

Fa: -esto se me hace muy familiar-, todos lo miraron con reproche, sonrío nerviosamente al notarlo.

Al llegar al gran roble metieron a los gnomos, mientras que varias Sílfides crearon con sus rayos de luz unas camas, para que los humanos pudieran pasar ahí la noche, pero aunque estaban cansados por la pelea y por lo tarde que era, no pudieron dormir a gusto, pues algunas Sílfides son nocturnas y se escucharon melodías toda la noche. Melody en cambio regreso a su forma original y durmió cómodamente dentro del roble.

Un bello amanecer, corono su victoria, los shamanes despertaron uno a uno, bastante cansados.

HH: -hay, no puedo dormir un poco mas?-

Len: -si puedes, hazlo-, las melodías sonaban con mas fuerzas, además de quejidos chirriantes, que no sabían con seguridad de donde venían

Hao: -qué es ese escándalo?-

Me: -son los gnomos, acaban de despertar- comento había tomado su aspecto humana

Yoh: -aaah, que hermosos día- comento mientras se estiraba en su provisional cama, recibiendo miradas de expectación. -que?- pregunto incrédulo

Anna: -donde esta Lyserg?-

HH: -ya se nos escapo- comento al descubrir que no estaba

Ly: -no me he escapado, solo tuve que ir a...a un lugar en privado, si- dijo mientras se reunía con ellos

HH: -mmm, donde queda ese lugar?- pregunto mientras juntaba las piernas, Lyserg le señalo un lugar en el bosque

Yoh: -yo también voy- comento Yoh

-y yo- mencionaron el resto

Pk: -y nosotras?-, nadie contesto

««»»

Una vez solucionado el problema anterior, Gracia saco a Malkin de su encierro provisional.

Mk:

Gr: :.:.:

Me:...

Gr: :.:.:

Mk:

Jun: -Lyserg-

Ly: -si?-

Jun: -podrías traducir por favor-

Ly: algo apenado -Gracia a decidido llevar a Mackin ante Fees para que ella decida que hacer, quiere que la acompañemos, pero Melody le dice que no podemos acompañarla, aun tenemos que ir por el resto del consejo, y el resto es solo discusión-. Gracia giro para hablar ante los humanos

Gr: :.:.:

Me: -nos da las gracias por haberla ayudado, y nos desea suerte en nuestro viaje-

Jun: -no se preocupe-, recibió una inclinación y vieron a Gracia y una escolta llevarse a los Gnomos

Ellos también se retiraron para seguir su camino. Llegaron nuevamente al valle de piedras.

Me: -tomaremos aquí agua para nuestro camino-, se acerco a la laguna, e hizo aparecer unos contenedores, Lyserg la ayudo a llenarlos, ante las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos. Una vez llenos los contenedores, Melody los desapareció de nuevo, al ver la cara de los demás Melody les sonrío, preguntándose porque la veían tan extraño.

HH: -donde esta el agua?-

Lyserg y Melody se miraron entre ello, -ah, lo que pasa es que las Hadas pueden aparecer y desaparecer los objetos, el agua esta guardada, así no tenemos que cargarla, pasa lo mismo con la comida-

Yoh -que buena idea-, jiji

HH: -por cierto y si comemos?-

Me: -buena idea- contesto rápidamente, sin dejar reaccionar a los demás, todos la miraron con sorpresa

Después de que la comida fuera devorada por Horo y Melody, dejando por puro milagro algo para los demás, prosiguieron su camino. Hao miraba expectante al ingles, que lo veía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos.

HH: -en que piensas?- pregunto a Hao

Hao: -qué algo nos oculta-

HH: -Len piensa lo mismo, pero creo que no nos lo dirá, él siempre a sido así-

Hao: -tal vez la hada lo sepa, si mal no recuerdo, fue ella quien los invito a Arcadia desde el principio, y el hecho de que la hayan mandado a acompañarnos me da la sospecha que ella sabe todo-

HH: -le vas a preguntar?-

Hao: -si, pero en privado-, Horo lo miro, pero Hao estaba planeando su estrategia.

Horo, se alejo de Hao, hecho que aprovecho Len para acercársele.

Len: -qué hacías con él?-

HH: sonrío enormemente -estas celoso?-

Len: -claro que no?- dijo con enojo -solo que no confío ya en él, recuerda lo que nos dijo-

HH: -tienes razón-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Toda la información sobre las criaturas elementales o seres etéreos lo he sacado de diversas fuentes.


	4. Ninfas y Pixies

**Arcadia**

««»»

Advertencia: Shounen ai

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 4: Ninfas y Pixies**

Hacia tiempo que seguían el curso del río, aun no abandonaban el valle rocoso, la noche pronto llegaría, el agua del río de movía extrañamente como si algo cayera en el, el agua salpicaba constantemente, causando la atención de todos.

Después de un rato vieron algo increíble, el río dividía extrañamente una selva, de un bosque, siguieron por el borde del río, hasta un enorme lago, en medio del lago había un islote, los fantasmas de unos pilares se veían con el resplandor de las estrellas.

Me:...

Un camino de piedra surgió del agua, llegaron hasta el islote, pero nada apareció.

Ly: -qué sucede Melody?-

Me: -Cibeles no esta-

Pk: -quien?-

Me: -Cibeles es la Reina de las Ninfas-

Una pequeña fuente se creo de la nada en el lago, de ahí salió una mujer de cabello negro, vestida de blanco de la estatura de Jun.

Me: -Sand, me ha mandado la gran Reina Fees, donde esta Cibeles-

Sn: -ha ido en búsqueda de invasores, algunos Pixies entraron a nuestras selvas causando alborotos con los pegasos y unicornios-

Me: -me es necesario hablar con ella, la Reina ha vuelto y ha dado ordenes de que el consejo se reúna, a habido situaciones imprevistas que han cambiado todo-

Sn: -lo siento, pero no hay forma en que pueda avisarle-

Ly: -entonces iremos a buscarla-

Sn: -a tu eres el joven humano, amigo de las hadas y guardián de Morphin-

Ly: -si soy yo- hizo una reverencia

Sn: -yo soy la vigilante del portal de Cibeles, Sand la ninfa de la laguna,... y sus compañeros, quienes son?, no sabia que había mas humanos en nuestro mundo-

Ly: -son shamanes como yo, y han venido a ayudar-

Sn: -gracias por su ayuda-, recibió también una leve reverencia

Me: -indícanos el camino hacia la reina, Sand-

Sn: -no es necesario, vayan hacia los pilares, abriré un portal hacia la reina-, Sand se movió junto con el agua, hasta llegar frente a los pilares, extendió un brazo con la palma hacia arriba, una luz empezó a recorrer el camino entre los pilares -pueden pasar-

-gracias-. Todos pasaron, algunos con algo de miedo, otros con sorpresa., como si solo hubieran atravesado una cortina de agua.

««»»

Llegaron en medio de una selva, rugidos se escucharon a lo lejos. Caminaron silenciosamente hacia el lugar donde se escucho. Se asombraron al ver pequeños caballos voladores, danzando en el aire.

Pk: -que hermosos-

Ma: -qué son?-

¿?: -hadas dragón-, todos voltearon a ver quien hablaba, Melody y Lyserg hicieron una reverencia, la recién llegada camino hacia las pequeñas criaturas pasando entre los shamanes estiro un mano y uno de los dragones se coloco en ella, camino de regreso y se detuvo frente a Pilika, le tomo una mano y le coloco el dragón -son seres pacíficos-. La peliazul quedo maravillada, era una mujer de piel verde y el cabello igualmente verde pero mas oscuro con un traje café, orejas puntiagudas, y tres flores rosas adornando su cabello.

Me: -su alteza Cibeles, hemos venido por ordenes de Fees, el consejo se ha convocado-

Ci: -lo se, el bosque me lo ha dicho-

HH: comento en voz baja -por lo menos las ninfas hablamos el mismo idioma-

Ci: -las ninfas no tenemos idioma propio, hablamos directo a la mente de nuestro oyente, por eso nos entiende- comento al escuchar las palabras de Horo quien se sonrojo

Ly: -Sand nos ha dicho que ha tenido problemas con los Pixies

Ci: -así es, han sacado a los pegaso de las praderas y a los unicornios del bosque, y los han traído a la selva, pero no sabemos porque, lo que sabemos es que estas hermosas criaturas están nerviosos y hay que devolverlos a su lugar-

Anna: -díganos como son los Pixies-

Me: -los pixies, son criaturas abominables- comento con temor, Cibeles y Lyserg sonrieron

Ly: -se parecen mucho a los gnomos pero estos pueden volar, además de controlar a los animales, son además criaturas inteligentes, aunque no poseen mucha fuerza-

Ci: -y son enemigos de las Hadas-, Melody tembl

Jun: -por eso Melody les teme-

Ly: -si-, dijo sonriendo

Me: -no le veo la gracia- comento enojada al ver la sonrisa de Lyserg

Ly: -yo no entiendo como es que todavía les temen si esa batalla fue hace mucho tiempo-

Me: -las hadas no olvidamos-

Ly: -pero tu no estuvistes en esa batalla-, los dos se habían puesto a discutir, pero cierta persona se incomodo

HH: -de que hablan?-

Ly: volteo a verlo -me contaron que las Hadas y los Pixies tuvieron hace mucho una pelea, donde los pixies ganaron, algo que las hadas no perdonan-, volteo a ver a Cibeles -podemos ayudarte en algo, pues nos han indicado que vayas inmediatamente, y creo que no podrás hacerlo ahora, no es asi?-

Ci: -tiene razón joven humano, necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a los Pixies que han invadido mis tierras, ya mande un grupo de ninfas a regresar a los pegasos y unicornios a su territorio-

Ma: -por que tanta prisa?- no pensaran pelear otra vez de noche-

Ly: -entre mas rápido se resuelva este problema, mas rápido se reunirá el consejo-, nadie dijo nada, pues sabían lo impulsivo que solía ser Lyserg, y sobre todo entendiendo como se sentiría sin su hada.

Fa: -como los encontraremos?-, pregunto para animar las cosas

Ci: -estas pequeños nos ayudaran- dijo señalando a las hadas dragón, y el pequeño dragón que se había acostado en la mano de Pilika se levanto y comenzó a volar, Cibeles la siguió junto con el resto del grupo.

Siguieron adentrándose por la ruidosa selva, Cibeles se detuvo un momento y coloco una de sus mano sobre un viejo árbol.

Ci: -los arboles han dicho que por aquí pasaron hace poco un grupo de Pixies-, en eso un grupo de libélulas apareció y comenzaron a molestarlos

HH: -que les pasa a estas criaturas?-

Ci: -estan siendo controlados por los pixies, nos quieren distraer, pero por que?-

Ly: -Melody, ayudame a encontrar al que esta controlando a las libélulas

Me: -si-, y uniendo ambos sus poderes, el péndulo apunto un lugar

Cibeles logro ver al grupo de pixies y de los arboles aparecieron pequeñas enredaderas que atraparon a los pixies, de las enredaderas brotaron flores que expidieron un polvo que hizo dormir a las criaturas cautivas.

HH: -vaya esto también fue muy fácil-

Ci: -demasiado fácil-

Me: -su majestad Cibeles,... y el portal?-

Ci: -no lo creo esta bien custodiado, pero... mejor vamos hacia allá-, la reina de las ninfas estiro una mano tal y como lo había hecho Sand, y de la nada apareció un portal dimensional. Todos la cruzaron con rapidez.

««»»

Al cruzar, vieron una pelea entre ninfas de agua, tierra y fauna, contra pantera, pumas, caballos, serpientes, leones, osos, rinocerontes, lobos.

Ci: -no puede ser, quieren destruir el portal-, menciono al ver como un rinoceronte embestía contra uno de los pilares del portal.

Me: -hay que detenerlo-

Yoh: -como?, si no podemos lastimar a los animales, en eso los animales también los pusieron en su mira

Yoh: -Horo, congela sus patas, Lyserg localiza de nuevo a esas criaturas- ambos afirmaron con la cabeza

HH: -Kororo posesiona esta tabla-, y los animales detuvieron sus movimientos

Ly: -Melody ayúdame-, pero en eso un águila apareció golpeándolo en la cabeza, tirándolo al suelo. Hao lo vio y apareció su espada de fuego ondeándolo frente al águila para ahuyentarla.

Hao: -estas bien- pregunto serio, mientras le extendió la mano, Lyserg estaba sorprendido y no logro articular, pero acepto su mano para levantarse.

Me: -Lyserg, apúrate-

Ly; -si- contesto una vez que reacciono -hay dos grupos uno al este y otro al norte-

Ci: -yo me hago cargo del grupo del este

Yoh: -nosotros del grupo del norte

Cibeles repitió la operación anterior con las ramas y las flores deteniendolos, mientras que en el otro grupo, Fausto mando a Elisa atacar, pero eran muy rápido, los pixies se separaron en dos tomando diferentes direcciones.

Yoh, Anna y Fausto fueron tras el grupo de la derecha que se había introducido al bosque, mientras que Hao, Horo y Len fueron por se introdujo hacia la selva.

Mientras tanto Jun con Lee Bruce y Melody detenían a los animales que evitaron el poder de Horo y los que se habían logrado escapar, mientras que Cibeles trataba de romper el hechizo sobre los animales, Pilika ayudaba a Lyserg que le sangraba la cabeza por los zarpazos del águila, Manta estaba con ellos.

El grupo de Yoh logro rodear a los pixies, Anna usando su rosario creo un campo de energía para que las pequeñas criaturas no se escaparan, Yoh y Fausto atacaron dejando inconscientes a las criaturas, Elisa las tomo y regreso al lago.

En el grupo de Hao, seguían persiguiéndolos, los arboles les estorbaban, Len uso su cuchilla y libero algo de enredaderas y ramas, los pixies se asustaron al ver el movimiento, cosa que aprovecharon Hao y Horo para atraparlos.

Estaban todos reunidos en el islote, los pixies fueron aprisionados en jaulas de ramas y hojas, y los animales fueron enviados de regreso por las demás ninfas.

Ci: -gracias por su ayuda, pero es muy noche para viajar-

Ma: -sin duda, ahora que?-

Pk: -yo estoy muy cansada para seguir caminando-

Ci: -nosotros les daremos hospedaje-, todos la miraron incrédulos, pues en las cercanías la única construcción era ese portal.

HH: -gracias, pero no es necesario- comento al sospechar que dormirían ah

Ci: sonrío, y se acerco al portal abriéndolo nuevamente -pasen por favor-, todos entraron, sabían que algo pasaría, pues todo ese mundo les causaba sorpresas

Entraron a un largo pasillo resplandeciente con puertas, 11 de ellas se abrieron.

Ly: -gracias Cibeles- comento mientras entraba por una de ella, con una venda en la cabeza que le habían puesto Pilika por su herida; Melody ya se había introducido por una de ellas. Los demás al verlos los imitaron.

Al despertar, se preguntaron como salir de ese pasillo, estaban los shamanes reunidos, cuando llego Melody, paso entre ellos y atravesó una pared, al verlo los demás la siguieron como si nada. Ya todos habían pasado, Lyserg se había quedado algo rezagado con una mano en su cabeza. Hao aprovecho para conseguir la información que quería.

Lyserg empezo a caminar, pero Hao ya se había puesto en medio de su camino, lo miro de reojo y trato de rodearlo.

Hao: -tengo algo que preguntarte-

Ly: -no me interesa-

Hao: ignoro el comentario -hay algo mas en todo estoy, y quiero saber que es?- pregunto con un tono de seguridad

Ly: lo vio directo a los ojo -saben lo que necesitan, además yo no los invite a venir-, estaban muy cercas el uno del otro, en ningún momento dejaron de verse, sus gestos se suavizaron poco a poco.

HH: -que hacen, apúrense que las ninfas nos van a invitar a desayunar-, interrumpió cruzando solo una parte de su cuerpo por el portal. Salieron sin decir nada, todos estaban sentados cerca del portal, platicando, ellos se sentaron en diferentes lugares.

Yoh: -y por que cree que atacaron el portal?-

Ci: -el portal permite viajar a cualquier parte de Arcadia sin importar la distancia, incluso al mundo humano, para ellos es una desventaja-

Len: -por eso lo querían destruir-

Ma: -viajan mucho a nuestro mundo?-

Ci: si, a nosotras nos gusta mucho su mundo, también los espíritus vienen a nuestro portal, para viajar a través de él, a ellos les encanta-

Hao: -puede decirme, por que se involucro en una guerra, que al parecer solo incumbe a hadas y duendes?-, Lyserg no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor, cosa que noto Hao.

Ci: también noto el susto en el chico -porque nuestra reina Fees nos lo ha pedido-

Len: -pero usted también es una reina, por que sigue sus ordenes-

Ci: -yo solo soy la reina de las ninfas, pero Fees es la reina de toda Arcadia en su parte de luz, y mis tierras le pertenecen-

Hao: -nada mas por eso esta en esta guerra?-

Ci: -ademas, como han visto mis tierras han sido amenazadas-

Ly: -gracias su majestad Cibeles, pero tenemos que partir, espero que llegue bien con el consejo- dijo mientras se levantaba, Melody comprendió lo incomodo que se sintió y guío el camino a seguir.

Los demás se levantaron dieron las gracias, y los siguieron

Jun: -no dudo que Lyserg haya cambiado, pero su comportamiento es muy extraño- dijo en voz baja para evitar ser escuchada por el peliverde-

-Yoh: -yo también creo eso, pero estoy seguro que nos lo dirá-

Fa: -creo conveniente descansar un poco mas, siento que Lyserg aun no se recupera-, en eso vieron a Lyserg tambalearse, pero Melody lo sujeto.

Len: -tal vez sea necesario obligarlo a decirnos todo-, Yoh afirmo con la cabeza.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	5. Brownies y Goblins

**Arcadia**

««»»

Gracias ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL, lady-Amaltea por sus review's

Advertencia: Shounen ai

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 5: Brownies y Goblins**

Habían llegado hasta la pradera y vieron asombrados a los pegasos.

Pk: -que hermoso paisaje-

Jun: -si-

HH: -las ninfas les están dando de comer?- pregunto al ver como varias mujeres se acercaban con las manos extendidas a los pegasos

Ly: si, pero ellas no son ninfas son espíritus-

HH: -como sabes?-

Ly: -los espíritus son seres tenues y sus pies no se distinguen- todos observaron que esos seres tenían esas características -y las ninfas se complementan con los elementos, recuerdan a Sand sus pies eran parte del agua, mientras que Cibeles tenia su cuerpo en armonía con la selva-

Me: -sigamos,- interrumpió al ver que algunos pegasos se sobresaltaban al escuchar las voces -de preferencia hagan como si no estuvieran, los pegasos se podrían enojar-

------

El sol estaba en lo alto, llevaban un rato caminando, el paisaje no había cambiado.

HH: -ya tengo hambre, y estoy cansado, no he podido dormir bien, desde que hemos estado aquí- y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol

Me: -yo también tengo hambre- se sentó a lado de Horo

Yoh: -jijiji, bueno pues ha comer-, y todos se acomodaron, Lyserg los vio con resignación y también se sentó.

Hao ya había terminado de comer, y decidido, sobre todo porque ahora sabia que todos estaban interesados en saber que tanto escondía Lyserg, pregunto sin dudar.

Hao: -sera mejor que nos digas de una vez que es lo que escondes?-, todos fijaron su atención en el peliverde

Ly: tardo en contestar, buscando que contestar -yo no escondo nada, y les recuerdo que fueron ustedes los que quisieron venir-

HH: -que ingrato-

Yoh: -no te enojes, solo queremos saber que pasa?-

Ly: -saben lo que pasa, hay una guerra entre criaturas elementales-

Len: -sabemos que hay algo mas-

Me: -por que no les cuentas todo?-

Ly: -tu también- se levanto -bien, les diré que el único culpable de que exista esta guerra soy yo, es mi culpa, mi culpa, lo entienden- dijo con enojo, pero luego su rostro mostró tristeza -ahora que lo saben, será mejor que se vayan, así ya no tendrán que seguir pasando por todo esto-, volteo y siguió por el camino que llevaban -Melody, llévalos al mundo humano-

Hao se levanto y rápido lo alcanzo, lo obligo a voltearse, y lo sujeto de los hombros, Lyserg tenia la cabeza baja, Hao no supo que sintió en ese momento, pero le dolió verlo así, y lo abrazo.

El ingles no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostraciones de aprecio, pero no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, sentía ganas de liberar toda su presión, los demás también se acercaron.

Yoh: -nosotros te apoyaremos, y te ayudaremos a resolver este problema-

Ly: -gracias-, dijo entre llanto. Melody solo sonreía.

------

Permanecieron mucho tiempo ahí, lo suficiente para que Lyserg se calmara, aunque no consiguieron la información que necesitaban, por lo menos sabían que él se los diría, en su momento.

««»»

Oscurecía cuando llegaron a unos pastizales, al caminar un poco mas vieron pequeñas zonas de cultivo, escondido entre los altos pastos, y los pocos arboles. Caminaron hasta una pequeña casa en forma de hongo.

Me:...

Salió poco después una personita con apariencia de niño, largo cabello oscuro y despeinado, además traía las ropas sucias, tenia dos orificios en la cara por nariz y algunos de sus dedos estaba unidos por una membrana.

Br: &&&

Ly: -él es Bruce el líder de los Brownies, nos da la bienvenida-

Hao: -no me digas tiene problemas y por eso no podrá ir al consejo-, Lyserg no contesto pero lo miro de manera nerviosa

Len: -y ahora que es?-

Br: &&&

Me:...

Br:&&&

HH: -al parecer un grupo de Goblins dirigidos por su rey Sardock, han estado robando sus cultivos, se han refugiado en las montañas rocosas al oeste de aquí, y nos piden ayuda- tradujo para sorpresa de todo, al notar las miradas en él sonrío -parece que les entiendo muy bien-

Len: -bien por ti Horo, ahora dinos Lyserg les ayudaremos?-

Ly: -si-

HH: -no me digas, solo salen en la noche, e iremos ahorita a enfrentarlos-, de nuevo una sonrisa nerviosa como contestación

Fa: -bueno, sera algo de costumbre-

Jun: -vamos chicos no nos preocupemos, han sido peleas fáciles- trato de animar-

Ma: -asi es-

Anna: -dinos sobre los Goblins- ordeno

Ly: -son criaturas pequeñas parecidas a los gnomos pero estos son mas grotescos y con la nariz roja, saben usar armas, se podrían decir que son bárbaros, y son de las pocas criaturas de este mundo que comen carne-

Hao: -esto me agrado, ya no pelearemos contra magia, sino contra bárbaros-

Yoh: -vamos hermano, tal ves esta pelea sea algo difícil-

Len: -Hao tienes razón, por fin una batalla de nuestro tipo-

HH: -completamente de acuerdo-

Fa: -vamos Don Yoh, esto ha sido fácil, y será la primera pelea sin magia-

Los demas los observaron, no estaban seguros que opinar

Yoh: -tienen razón, vamos

Me: -bien, su majestad Bruce son guiara-

------

Llegaron hasta, hasta las montañas, gracias a que ahí el cielo siempre esta despejado, las noches son muy clara. Podían ver unas cuevas en las montañas, se acercaron silenciosamente, no se escuchaba nada, Bruce entro con Melody, seguidos por los Shamanes, en el fondo se podía ver una luz, al acercarse pudieron ver que esa luz era de una fogata, olía a carne podrida, había huesos de animales regados. Bruce dio una señal para salir, lo siguieron con duda.

Una vez fuera -&&&-

Ly: -dice que es mejor que los hagamos salir, dentro de las cuevas ellos tendrán ventaja-

Jun: -como los hacemos salir?-

Hao: -déjenmelo a mi-, hizo su posesión y lanzo llamaradas de fuego al interior de las cuevas, se escucharon gritos y chillidos. Los shamanes ya estaban listos para la pelea.

Salieron 11 goblins de las cuevas, pero al verlos, las criaturas también se prepararon para la pelea.

Las peleas se formaron y cada shaman obtuvo a su contrincante. Hao se enfrentaba a 2 goblins al igual que Yoh, Melody regreso a su forma de hada y ayudaría a Lyserg que se enfrentaría a uno de ellos, al igual que Len, Horo, Fausto, Jun y Anna, Bruce se enfrentaría contra Sandrock Pilika y Manta se alejaron para no estorbar en la pelea

Hao apareció su espada de fuego, las lanzas que le arrojaron desaparecieron al contacto con le calor, los goblins decidieron el ataque directo, sacaron ambos con un hacha y una espada. Se lanzaron hacia el shaman de fuego, confiado Hao ondeo su espada esperando que el calor y la luz que emitía los espantara, pero los goblins tienen la piel dura, y cerrando los ojos arremetieron contra un desprevenido Hao, lanzándolo hacia atrás cuando logro protegerse con su espada. Pudo comprobar que esas criaturas son fuertes y resistentes y tomaría las cosas con mas seriedad. Creo llamas de fuego alrededor de los goblins, al intentar salir de ahí, Hao los derroto con un ataque sorpresa, ambos quedaron inconscientes.

Yoh ya había hecho posesión con Amidamaru, tenia un enfrentamiento con espadas contra los goblins, los seres traían dos espadas cada quien, en un descuido uno de ellos brinco a las espaldas del Shaman samurai, un brinco hacia atrás, y logro esquivar el ataque doble, al caer logro atacar al desprevenido goblins que quedo dándole la espada, al ver a su compañero tirado, la furia lo lleno y se lanzo a Yoh le costo retener el ataque, y usando la "espada de Buda", logro golpear al segundo.

Melody posesiono el péndulo de Lyserg, logrando que el objeto lograra moverse, el goblin comprendió que dominaba el ataque a corta distancia, y se lanzo al ataque, el shaman de la radiestecia, lanzo su péndulo, esquivando a la criatura, al verlo acercarse, hizo regresar su péndulo, el goblins al sentir el peligro desvío su retirada sin dar antes un golpe en el brazo a Lyserg, eso hizo que el péndulo cambiara su dirección; el goblin confiado decidió romper la cuerda, al tocarlo con su hacha el resto de la cuerda lo enredo, el péndulo hizo presión hasta que el goblin quedo inconsciente.

Bason ya había posesionado la lanza de Len, quien fue el primero en atacar, usando la "cuchilla dorada", el goblin impresionado se tiro hacia atrás, al ser una criatura pequeña, logro esquivar el ataque. El shaman de china, no se dio cuenta del truco del goblin, hasta que sintió un golpe en el abdomen, rápido se recupero y clavo su lanza al piso, para desplegar su lanza, el goblin salto, y Len aprovecho para golpearlo con la parte posterior de la lanza, el goblin al estar descuidado recibió el golpe directo y cayo inconsciente.

Horo lanzo sus dardos de hielo, el goblin los destruía, en un momento, el goblin lanzo flechas, que el Shaman de hielo bloqueo con su snowboard, Horo se lanzo al ataque, la criatura la esquivo saltando, durante su curso por el cielo golpeo la cabeza de Horo tirándolo al suelo, se levanto enojado y lanzo su poder congelante, el goblin no se esperaba ese ataque y cayo en la trampa.

A Anna le fue fácil acabar con su oponente, había recuperado el rosario de los 1080 y sus poderes se habían incrementado; convoco su poder para inmovilizarlo y con un golpe del rosario el goblin cayo.

Fausto y Jun enviaron a sus espíritus acompañantes, los colocaron espada contra espada sin darles lugar a donde escapa, Elisa ataco con su oz y Lee Bruce se lanzo con una patada, ambos goblins quedaron inconscientes.

Bruce y Sandrock, estaban frente a frente, ambas criaturas se movían con gran rapidez, Sandrock atacaba con su espada larga y Bruce lanzaba pequeños rayo de luz, los Shamanes habían terminado sus peleas y ellos seguían, la pelea entre esos seres les impacto, se quedaron viendo si saber que hacer. El líder de los goblins al ver a sus hombres vencido, sabia que aunque si llegar a ganar contra Bruce, no podría después enfrentar a los humanos, e intento una acción desesperada, se lanzo contra todo hacia Bruce, al ver lo que Sandrock hacia, dejo una bola de energía flotando y se quito del lugar, el goblin no pudo cambiar a tiempo su dirección y choco contra el poder de Bruce.

Br: &&&

Me: quien ya había vuelto a su forma humana -agradece la ayuda, y que es mejor que nos vayamos ahora que están inconscientes- todo lo aprobaron y regresaron a las tierras del reino de Bruce.

««»»

Habían llegado y los goblins fueron metidos a una pequeña cabaña dispuesta como cárcel.

Br: &&&

Ly: -nos ofrece un lugar de descanso para esta noche, quiere que lo sigamos-

Caminaron poco, estaban en medio de cultivos ya cosechados, habían esparcido algo de paja alrededor y colocaron hojas frescas encima, todas cubiertas por el rocío que no humedecía.

HH: -creo que pasaremos otra noche incomoda-

Len: -deja de quejarte-

Hao: -por mi no hay problema, pero ustedes son unos shamanes muy delicados-

HH y Len: -a quien le dices delicado-

Yoh: -Lyserg estas bien, aun no te repones bien de tus heridas-

Ly: -si, además no soy el único que necesita un buen descanso-

Br: &&&

Ly: -dice que si deseamos quedarnos en sus tierras un poco mas no habrá problema-, nadie dijo nada, y dirjiendose a Bruce -gracias, nos quedaremos un día mas- lo vieron extrañamente -todos estamos cansados, y un día mas no es problema-

Ma: -que bien, asi tendremos tiempo para conocer este lugar-

Pk: -si, es muy hermoso y no hemos podido disfrutarlo-

Jun: -estoy de acuerdo, pero primero vamos a dormir-

Todos se acomodaron en el piso, a pesar de cómo se veía, era muy cómodo.

------

Se levantaron tarde, aprovechando que podían hacerlo, el olor a comida los despertó, los Brownies, como todas las demás criaturas les habían traído granos y frutas.

HH: -cuanto extraño comer carne-

Pk: -te apoyo hermano-

Fa: -habrá algún problema si cazamos algo?-

Yoh: -si, Lyserg crees que nos dejen?-

Ly: -no, lo que pasa es que aquí no hay animales como en nuestro mundo, todos son habitantes de esta tierra y como tal hay que respetarlos-

Me: -además comer a otra criatura viva es grotesco-, los shamanes no insistieron

Jun: -los Brownies se dedican al cultivo?-

Me: -si, algunos Brownies que han viajado al mundo de los humanos, les agrado esa labor que hicieron de controlar su comida-

Anna: -qué hacen con lo que cultiva?-

Me: -lo intercambian con alimentos que no se dan en sus tierras, como todos en este reino-

Ma: -el antiguo sistema de mercadeo que usábamos, esa realmente era un sistema mas justo-

Al terminar el desayuno, algunos Brownies los llevaron a conocer sus tierras, y les enseñaron como se entretenían ellos, mas que un día de descanso fue un día de ocio.

-ay- se escucho un quejido, voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron de ver llegar Yoh, a los hermanos ainus y a Fausto sujetándose la panza, junto con Len quien se burlaba de ellos.

Yoh: -que dolor-

Jun: -que les paso?-

Len: -aceptaron comida de unos brownies, y ahí tienes el resultado-

Hao: -me da pena decir que eres mi hermano, bien que nos explico Lyserg que no aceptáramos nada de ellos

Yoh: -Hao no seas malito-

HH: -además en la mañana comimos lo que ellos nos dieron-

Ly: -les dije que solo de la corte real, y la comida de la mañana nos lo dio el mismo Bruce-

Pk: -Melody, no tendrás algo ahí que sirva para quitar este dolor de estomago-

Fa: -que sea efectivo, no he podido hacer nada por nosotros-

Me: quien se reía de ellos dejo de hacerlo para responder-..., perdón- dijo al darse cuenta que hablaba en su idioma nativo -si- contesto e hizo aparecer unos dulces de color naranja que le dio a cada quien-. Lo tomaron y poco después estaban bien.

Anna: -tienes suerte que lo que comieron solo les causo dolor de estomago-

La noche llego, y se acomodaron nuevamente en su cama de paja y hojas, y como la noche anterior la sintieron cómoda y disfrutaron de una noche completa de descanso.

Después de desayunar agradecieron su estancia y siguieron con su marcha. Con la palabra de Bruce de llevar a Sandrock ante Fees. La caída de Mackin líder de los gnomos y de Sandrock era punto a favor de las hadas.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Los personajes del reino de Arcadia me base en algunas imágenes que encontré en Internet si desean verlas manden un review con su email pidiéndomelas.


End file.
